


"Classified"

by Ruunkur



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: This wasn't going to leave my head, enjoy, i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruunkur/pseuds/Ruunkur
Summary: What one says at a bar...





	"Classified"

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off that one scene in Criminal Minds where JJ, Garcia and Prentiss are at a bar and someone comes up pretending to be an FBI agent.
> 
> Quick note: Anything in Italics is the kids speaking in Japanese.
> 
> This takes place in America.
> 
> Not edited beyond basic spelling. I really don't do this scene justice and suggest watching it. It's the best.

Hikari rested her chin in the palm of her hand, watching the customers walk across the small space from tables to the bar. Her other hand rested on a book, fingers tapping against the page as she glanced over her shoulder, shifting in the booth to be able to see the door.

"Oh, are you in town for Takaishi's book signing?"

Her gaze flicked away from the door to the man standing at the edge of her table, blond hair slicked back. There was a smirk on her face as she straightened, dropping her hand to the table.

"Yeah, guess you can say that," she said, tucking the book closer to her chest, "you here for the signing, too?" she asked.

"Oh, you know, I'm a close friend to Takeru's, actually." The man grinned and Hikari resisted the urge to roll her eyes as he stuck out his hand. "My name's Jackson."

"And how do you know Takaishi?" Hikari asked, raising an eyebrow and taking his hand to shake it. She pulled it away when he stopped moving, placing it back on the cover of the book.

"We go way back. went to the digital world together and everything." He grinned, Hikari arching an eyebrow. With a quick glance at the door, she turned back to him with a smirk.

"So, you have a digimon partner?" she asked, lowering her voice and forcing him to lean in closer.

"I mean, that's not really public knowledge, but I could show you..." He smirked and Hikari leaned back in her seat, eyes on him. "You know,not only that, but I could get you into the signing tomorrow."

"But I already have tickets," Hikari responded, looking put out.

"How about backstage passes? They sold out in a day. TK hooked me up when he said he'd be in my home town." Jackson explained.

"Well, if they're backstage..." she began.

Jackson nodded, Hikari watching as he leaned against the table with a small shake of her head. "You won't regret the view, and you'll get a chance to meet him up close and personal. He's even going to have his partner, Palmon, with him, too."

When she glanced at the door again, she waved her hand to catch the attention of the trio that had just walked in. "You know, I think my friends would be pretty impressed if you told them that you were part of a digimon group. You Americans call yourself... digidestined, right?" Hikari asked, watching as the trio turned towards her.

"Yeah, that's what we call ourselves. You know, there weren't many of us that got to go..." Jackson's gaze darted towards the others. "Maybe we could keep keep it between ourselves?"

"Ah, but I wanted to tell them."

"Tell us what?" Takeru asked, sliding into the booth. His gaze flashed to Jackson, before resting on HIkari. _"Who's this guy?"_ he asked, voice soft.

" _Someone I'm going to have a little fun with._ This guy is Jackson. He's a digidestined. Been to the digital world and everything. Is really good friends with the writer of the Digital Chronicles," Hikari explained, "and he was just telling me a little bit about his adventure there."

" _Hikari..._ " Takeru warned.

"Oh man, so you were with the original digidestined group?" Daisuke asked, sliding into the booth with Takeru. "What was it like? _A little fun can't hurt the guy, TJ._ "

Takeru shot Daisuke a glare at the last comment, turning to look at the guy with a smile.

" _Besides,_ " Hikari giggled, " _he thinks Palmon is your partner, Takeru._

Takeru looked horrified at that, turning to stare at Jackson. "I would like to know more about how you met Takeru. As an up and coming writer myself, he's a huge inspiration for my own work."

Jackson's gaze flashed from Hikari to Daisuke, a frown crossing his features before he smiled again. "You know, we weren't really allowed to talk about it. They kind of, kept it hushed up until Takeru came out with his books. It's been classified, if you will."

He watched as the group's mood seemed to fall.

"But, I suppose for you..." he said, his words directed at Hikari more than the others. She flashed him a smile, tilting her head.

"Oh! Do you have a digivice?" The third of the trio, Miyako, asked as she leaned forward. Jackson's gaze swept downward and he was met with the woman in a low cut top, her hair pulled up for a night out.

"Of course," he responded.

"Can we see it?" Hikari asked.

"Oh, can we?" Daisuke asked, flashing the man a smile.

"Well, that's not..." he floundered, Takeru baring his teeth when he flashed him a smile.

"It just wouldn't be fair to say we met an American Digidestined and we didn't even get to see his digivice," Miyako whined, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"Well, that's... classified." His gaze darted around the group, Takeru putting a hand on in his pocket.

"Now, this may not be the original look, but does it look like this?" he asked, pulling it out.

"Oh, what about this?" Hikari asked, producing her own D-3.

"Or, I don't know... this?" Daisuke asked, pulling his out of his pocket.

Miyako rolled her eyes, fishing her's out of her purse. "Or something like this? I hear that the original digivices don't have any other color options than silver. But everyone knowns that the original digivices were all changed over to the D-3 model."

Takeru watched as his expression changed from one of benign amusement to utter bafflement.

"Oh, since you know Takeru so well," Hikari said with a gesture at the man, "and you went to the digiworld with the original digidestined, then you'd know all of us, too?" she asked.

"I, uh..." Jackson began.

"Palmon is Tachikawa's partner," Takeru corrected, "not mine. Mine is Patamon."

"That's, uh..." Jackson stammered, his eyes wide.

" _Hikari!_ "

The man blinked as the digimon jumped onto the table, a cross look on her face.

"Hey, Tailmon. Are the others here, then?" she asked, her gaze darting to the door to see the rest of their group, Iori and Ken, with three disgruntled digimon still with them as they made their way across the bar. The humans came slower, Jackson having taken the distraction to flee.

" _Man, what a loser._ " Miyako laughed, Ken glancing at them as he set Wormmon on the table.

" _Did we miss something?_ " he asked.

Daisuke grinned, stretching his arms out before placing them behind his head. " _Just some American trying to hit on Hikari with the whole line of 'I've been to the digital world'._ "

Ken arched an eyebrow, Iori shaking his head and retreating to the bar to get a round of drinks for them.

" _People never learn,_ " Takeru commented, the four of them shuffling to make room for the last of the group of six, their partners making do with the space they were able to have.

" _He saw the book and tried to flirt,_ " Hikari explained with a shrug, passing it to Takeru.

" _Well, happy book release, Takeru._ " Iori set the round of drinks down, turning to see Jackson slink out of the bar as the group laughed among themselves.

Content, happy, and alive.


End file.
